Une soirée inoubliable
by Tomoyo-Dadouji
Summary: Dans un univers alternatif, Charlie Weasley est un joueur de foot très populaire alors qu'Alehandra est rat de bibliothèque mais, elle espère qu'un jour il l'a remarquera… pour le découvrir venez lire ma nouvelle oneshot.


Titre : Une soirée inoubliable  
Couple : Alehandra Stones/ Charlie Weasley  
Autre personnages : Angelina Johnson, Neville Longdubat, Drago Malefoy  
Rating : T  
Tomes concernés (au delà de l'année en cours ?) : /  
Résumé : dans un univers alternatif, Charlie Weasley est un grand joueur de football dans un prestigieux lycée, Alehandra est tombée sous son charme depuis qu'elle l'a vu… Seulement, le garçon est très populaire et elle n'est qu'un rat de bibliothèque…

Les personnages d'Angélina Johnson, Neville Longdubat, Drago Malefoy et Charlie Weasley ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malheureusement^^. En revanche le personnage d'Alehandra est de moi^^ son nom de famille vient de la série animée Code Lyoko. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle oneshot^^.

Une soirée inoubliable

Alehandra venait de se réveiller, elle ouvrit alors les yeux et se rendit compte que le soleil éclairait très fort sa chambre. Seulement voilà, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre mais, au beau milieu d'un terrain de foot sur un lit. Elle se retourna alors pour voir qu'il y avait un jeune homme à ses côtés entrain de dormir.

Si vous le permettez et pour que vous saisissiez bien l'histoire nous allons un peu remonter le temps. Alehandra n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une fille populaire dans son lycée c'est plutôt le contraire… Elle est considérée comme une grosse tête par les garçons et les filles de sa classe donc elle n'a aucune relation hormis celle de faire les devoirs de tout le monde. Pour combler le tout c'est une jeune fille très maladroite, elle n'a qu'un ami qui ce nomme Neville et qui la suit quasiment partout.

Je ne suis pas fait pour les études !

Neville, tu n'es pas fait pour être docteur ou vétérinaire mais tu es fait pour les études !, dit Alehandra en lui souriant.

Evidement la jeune fille tourné la tête à cinquante degré pour parler à Neville et ne vit pas qu'un des casiers étaient encore ouvert et elle se le prit en plein front.

Merci, dit le propriétaire du casier car, elle l'avait refermé alors qu'il n'y arrivait pas avec tout ses bouquins.

Pas de quoi !

Ca va tu t'es pas fait mal ? demanda Neville.

Ouille ! fit elle pour répondre à sa question.

Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie tu as peut-être un traumatisme, lui dit Neville en la regardant.

Quoi !? Stones tu vas bien ? demanda alors un des joueurs de l'équipe de football dénommé Drago Malefoy.

Oui, ça va pas de quoi s'affoler ! dit-elle en lui souriant.

Ouf, tant mieux car, sinon je n'aurais jamais mon A ! dit-il avant de repartir.

Ouais, je ne suis qu'une grosse tête, dit-elle en soupirant.

C'est à ce moment là que le gars le plus populaire de l'école sortit de la classe d'Algèbre, il avait deux ans en plus qu'Alehandra et cette année il quittait l'école. La jeune fille le regarda passer avec admiration, d'ailleurs toutes les filles en faisaient de même.

Redescends sur terre ! lui dit Neville.

Hum, oui pardon tu disais ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

Tu ne l'auras jamais, un garçon dans son genre reste avec des personnes dans son genre !

Je sais Neville mais, ça ne m'empêche pas de rêver, lui dit-elle avant d'ouvrir son casier.

Elle y déposa ses affaires et puis se rendit compte qu'il y avait un mot glissé entre deux pages d'un bouquin. Elle le prit et le lu à haute voix pour que Neville l'entende :

Chère Alehandra,

Je suis un peu timide et je n'ai pas osé te le demander en face, c'est pourquoi je t'ai écrit ce mot. Pour savoir si tu serais d'accord de m'accompagner au bal de promo ?

Bien à toi,

C.W

Neville, tu… tu…

Oui, je me rends compte c'est Charlie Weasley en personne qui t'a adressé ce message !

Tu crois que je devrais aller le voir ?

Pas maintenant en tout cas !

Pourquoi ?

Parce que l'école est finie !

Bah justement c'est l'occasion ou jamais ! dit-elle en empoignant Neville pour le faire sortir de l'école.

Charlie était là près de sa moto entrain de parler avec ses potes du football. Quand soudain ils partirent et il resta seul. Alehandra se dit alors que c'était le moment d'aller lui parler mais c'est à cet instant qu'Angelina Johnson fit son apparition. Neville et Alehandra se planquèrent alors pour écouter ce qu'il se passait.

Salut beau gosse, dit-elle en lui souriant. Dis moi tu as une cavalière pour le bal ?

Oui…, enfin ce n'est pas officiel mais, j'ai déjà fait ma demande, je n'attends plus que sa réponse !

Oh, dommage, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Tu n'as qu'à aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, je suis sur que l'un des gars de mon équipe ne demanderait pas mieux !

Oui mais, je voulais sortir avec toi…, enfin allez au bal !

Désolé ma beauté mais c'est non !

Dès qu'Angelina fut partie Alehandra se précipita vers Charlie tout sourire. Il était entrain de mettre son casque quand elle toussota et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté pour le voir un peu mieux.

Qu'est-ce qui a microbe ?

*Microbe !?*, se demanda-t-elle en le regardant. *C'est peut-être un surnom affectueux*, se dit-elle en souriant.

Je suis venue te parler du mot qu'il y avait dans mon casier, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Tu avais un bout de papier dans ton casier et tu as cru que c'était moi qui l'y avais mit ? lui demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux.

Oui…, enfin non c'est stupide de ma part d'avoir pensé ça, je suis désolée ! dit-elle en tournant les talons pour partir.

Alehandra ! Attends…, dit-il en courant presque pour se mettre devant elle.

Quoi ? Tu cherches à m'humilier c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Non, ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que mes habitudes on l'a vie dure et que je dois jouer les gros bras tout le temps à l'école ! lui dit-il en la regardant.

Donc, le mot dans mon casier…

C'est bien de moi !, lui dit-il en lui souriant. Ca doit te surprendre mais c'est ma dernière année ici et j'ai pas envie de gâcher la dernière qu'il me reste ! J'ai envie d'être avec une fille qui ne parle pas que chiffon toute la soirée au moins avec toi je suis sûr d'avoir une vrai conversation ! dit-il en lui souriant.

Tu…, tu es sérieux ?

On ne peut plus sérieux, depuis ton exposé que tu as fait sur l'Egypte antique, je ne pense plus qu'à toi… En fait, je ne rêve pas comme les autres d'être footballeur dans une équipe pro… Tu vas trouver ça s'en doute idiot mais,…

Oh non ça je ne pense pas, dit-elle rêveusement.

Je voudrais être archéologue et d'ailleurs j'essaye d'avoir de bonne note un peu dans toutes les matières, dit-il en continuant à lui sourire.

Oui, j'ai vue ça sur le tableau d'affichage, tu es troisième de ta classe… Oui, tu es loin d'être bête comme les autres garçons, dit-elle en répondant à son sourire.

Alors tu veux venir au bal de promo avec moi ?

Il faut que je demande la permission à mes parents mais, oui… oui, j'en meurs d'envie, lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

Super, je te donne mon numéro et tu m'appels dès que tu as demandé à tes parents ? lui demanda-t-il en inscrivant son numéro sur le dessus de la main d'Alehandra.

C'est une bonne idée, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Alehandra rentra alors chez elle, en oubliant un peu Neville tellement elle était heureuse que le plus beau gars de l'école s'intéresse à elle. Une fois dans le salon, elle se dirigea vers son père pour lui demander l'autorisation d'aller au bal, bien sûr celui-ci lui dit immédiatement de demander à sa mère. La réponse fut alors claire et sans appel :

Non !

Mais pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle en la regardant.

Tu es trop jeune, ce n'est pas encore pour toi ce genre de soirée !

Mais, j'ai été invitée !

Par qui ? demanda aussitôt le père d'Alehandra.

Charlie !

Charlie Weasley, le joueur de foot ? demanda sa mère.

Oui, lui-même !

C'est encore une raison supplémentaire pour que tu n'y ailles pas !

Mais maman !

Il n'y a pas de mais, tu vas dans ta chambre réviser !

Tu n'as plus que deux ans à attendre et je suis sûr que Neville voudra bien t'accompagner au bal !

Neville est mon meilleur ami, on ne peut pas aller au bal ensemble ! dit-elle en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

*Ma vie est fichue !*, se dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Elle mit alors sa main devant ses yeux et vit le numéro de Charlie sur celle-ci. Elle soupira un grand coup avant de prendre le téléphone et de composer le numéro.

Allo ? répondit une voix masculine au bout du fil.

…

Allo ?

Hum, oui bonjour…, je suis bien chez Charlie Weasley ?

Charlie une de tes admiratrices au bout du fil !

Bill t'est con ! Merci…, allo ?

Oui, c'est Alehandra…

Ah Alehandra tu as une bonne nouvelle ?

Heu…, à vrai dire non…

Oh…, tes parents ne veulent pas ?

A vrai dire c'est ma mère qui ne veut pas… Pour être honnête avec toi, elle ne veut pas que je m'intéresse à un sportif !

Si tu veux, je passe chez toi pour leur montrer que je ne suis pas si bête que ça, dit-il à l'autre bout du fil.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne…

J'arrive dis-moi le nom de ta rue et le numéro de ta porte !

Elle lui donna et il arriva très vite, c'est sa mère qui répondit et elle lui dit que sa fille n'était pas présente.

Ca tombe bien parce que c'est vous que je viens voir, lui dit-il avec son sourire de tombeur.

Et pourquoi ? demanda la mère d'Alehandra en sortant et fermant la porte.

Alehandra ne put donc pas suivre toute la conversation avant d'ouvrir sa fenêtre pour écouter ce qu'il se passait.

Bien donc vous passerez la chercher vers 20 heures et vous la ramènerez au plus tard à 23h30, dit sa mère.

*J'ai même pas la permission de minuit*, pensa-t-elle en refermant la fenêtre, *enfin…, je peux quand même aller à la soirée*, se dit-elle en souriant.

Le lendemain, elle raconta tout ce qu'il c'était passé à Neville qui lui fit part que le bal de promo était un bal déguisé. Seulement Alehandra n'avait pas de costume et demander à sa mère de lui en faire un. Heureusement Neville avait pensé à tout et sa grand-mère connaissait bien un fournisseur en costume elle n'avait plus qu'à choisir le sien. A la fin des cours elle alla voir Charlie pour lui demander ce qu'il allait mettre comme costume, il lui dit qu'il serait en Jules César.

Quand elle fut prête pour aller au bal dans un costume de Cléopâtre sa mère trouva encore à y redire. Comme quoi le costume ne lui allait pas qu'elle était bien trop maquillée etc.… Charlie vient la chercher comme prévu en costume de Jules César, il était très beau et ça lui allait très bien.

Tu es vraiment…

Changée ?

J'allais dire resplendissante mais changée c'est pas mal !

Charlie lui prit la main et la conduisit jusqu'à sa limousine pour l'emmener au bal, elle était un peu nerveuse et Charlie le sentit, il lui caressa donc la main pour qu'elle se relaxe un peu.

Tout va bien se passer, calme toi !

Tous tes amis vont te voir avec moi, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Non et puis qu'ils aillent se faire voir si ça ne leur plait pas !

Alehandra était contente qu'il réagisse comme ça mais, elle avait tout de même un peu peur qu'il ne se moque d'elle. Une fois sur place, Charlie lui demanda si elle avait soif, il alla lui chercher un verre de punch puis revint vers elle. La soirée se passa sans encombre, jusqu'au slow final.

Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Alehandra en regardant Charlie droit dans les yeux.

22h relaxe, on a tout notre temps, lui dit-il en lui souriant.

Elle répondit à son sourire en plaçant ses bras autour de son coup et lui plaça ses bras autour de sa taille. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Seulement, dans l'ombre Angelina Johnson et sa bande d'amie avaient glissé dans le breuvage de Charlie et Alehandra des somnifères. Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent donc sur un lit en plein milieu du terrain de football. Un journaliste qui avait été rameuté par les jeunes filles avait prit d'eux une photo et dans le journal le lendemain on pouvait lire :

Scandale la grosse tête de l'école se fait dévergonder par le jeune Footballeur prometteur de l'école !

Alehandra fut donc punie vous vous en doutez bien mais, depuis ce jour elle vit la plus fantastique des histoires d'amour avec un jeune archéologue prometteur.

FIN.


End file.
